Roads in Daenor
The roads of Daenor are minimal at best, built for moving armies, rather than for wandering travellers. Though some are paved, most are merely sand or dirt roads, churned-up over time as constant streams of armed men have traversed them. Great ruts lie in many of them, where heavy-loaded carts have distorted the mud. They are unsafe for most horses travelling at more than a trot. However, the roads are wide, wider than most in the empire, in order to facilitate the movement of armies. The roads are heavily patrolled, and there are constant toll-guards along, at regular intervals. These tolls are particularly expensive near towns, or at road junctions. Despite the heavy guard presence, they are far from safe; bandits and cutthroats often hide in the ditches at the side of the road, waiting for the slow-moving horses to appear. The toll-guards do nothing to discourage the assaults, being content with their heavy taxes. The Riverway This ancient road runs north from the Ered Glos, and dissects both Daenor and Ilmanor, before eventually arriving in Malidor. It follows the eastern bank of the Fornarda River, and the Duinon in the south, and is often used for vanguards and patrols, accompanying the slave and trade boats. The Malidoran end is heavily fortified, ensuring no one from the northern lands enters easily. Wide, and flanked by drainage ditches, the Riverway is the only road in Daenor to be in good condition. It was paved long ago by the Alliance, and is still well-serviced. However, it has been widened at the southern end, and its flanks are as unkempt as the rest of the Daenor roads. The Udum Road The literal 'road to hell.' The Udum road runs from the Riverway, near the Ardadain border, and stretches eastwards, through Deathvale, and over the Gi'No River. From here it skirts Lake Gaellia before passing through Huamo to Carakum. It is one of the most important roads in Daenor, and is heavily travelled. It is also the most guarded, with tolls every 10 miles are so. The Gi'zan Trail The Gi'zan trail starts at the mines of Balzot's Reach, and travels south, through Mellye-Terric, before joining with the Udum road near Lake Gaellia. It is an important road for trade, taking weapons and wealth to both Mellye-Terric and Carakum. The Imperial Road The Imperial road is the longest road in Daenor, save for the Riverway, and was built to bridge the two halves of the empire, without having to pass through Udum. Starting at Melenik, in Zar-Eaza, it travels north, via Furton, before turning west and skirting the southern Hills of Blood. From there it continues west to the town of Buba, where it joins with the Riverway. Being an internal road, and a necessary one, it is not heavily tolled, but neither is it well-patrolled. The section of the road near Furton and the Hills of Blood is rife with bandits and criminals. The Eastern Trail Eastern Trail leads east into the land of Rhutalath, and is heavily fortified at the border. The road intersects with the Imperial Road at Melenik, and continues towards Taur Liantier. It appears to end at the Elven city of Morlond. This is not strictly true, and those loyal to the Shadow-Mage can continue on the road, which travels under the mountains and past the Drow city, before emerging at Carakum. The Drow Elves are charged with guarding the road, and ensuring only those necessary are allowed access. Category:Daenor Category:Roads